


Lie in wait

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Kraang are nabbing scientist from all over to perfect mutagen, Donnie happens to be one of them.





	

The kidnapping of scientist was nothing new, once Mr.Oneil made it clear they were being taken then forced to work for the Kraang. It was to be expected, what they didn't think of was the thought that their brainaic of a brother would too become victim to the kidnappings. 

Self teaching himself the alien tech then using it in new creative ways, Don wasn't too surprised, it was only a matter of time till the Kraang captured him. 

They threatened him knowing said turtle was known for his cunning, and ingenius ways of escape. What started as empty threats soon turned into more after Don's 6th attempt at escape, making it just outside till he was overwhelmed and returned inside. Routine reminded Don he was to be thrown into solitary confinement, leaving him with his thoughts. Till a day or two later he was freed, forced to work then try again, caught, repeat.

Today was different they kept walking, pass his confinement down the hall. Don knew they wouldn't kill him, he being the main scientist helping advance their research by light years. Then what?

 

Brought into what Don could guess was an operating room. His anxiety increasing ten-fold, fighting all the while he was forcibly strapped to a table. His arms, legs, and neck barely able to move, he was panicking. His heart beat increasing as he watched the Kraanga bot get ready for operation.  
Questioning their motives the answer he received shaking him to the core.

If he didn't have legs, he couldn't runaway.

The pain was excruciating, Don's screams filled the operating room as pain racked his body. The lazer burning through muscle, and bone. Even when the lazer stopped the pain continued, he could vaguely see through the pain pounding around his head. A Kraang bot had unwrapped his legs lying them on a table across from him. It seemed so surreal to see your own legs the feel of them completely gone.  
His vision blurred as the tears built up from the pain fall with a new purpose. 

 

His escape attempts stopped completely, Kraang watching as he worked lifelessly. Further advancing their research day by day, his wheelchair not able to leave the Kraang lab without going off and setting an alarm. Time passed as days turned to weeks, Don was close to losing all hope till, Mr.O' niel was once again 'captured'. Meeting Don again he repeated the words.

"They're here".


End file.
